Dante's Heir
by Virgil Sparda
Summary: Find out why Dante's son goes through to find him and see what he has to face in order to do so.Don't read if you got a weak stomach cuz your gonna read a lot of gore.


Dante's Heir

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is set after DMC 3 and during DMC 1. I am going to use one Final Fantasy VIII name in here but please realize this is NOT a crossover!

Introduction- After Dante Finished off Virgil he fought the demons with Lady and the two became intimate. They had a son Alex. Now Dante realized that could not father a son because it would have brought danger to Lady and Alex because the demons wanted him dead. So Dante left and Lady was left alone to bring up her son…

I am Alex and I have done what I came to do and so now I will tell you what happened during my ordeal.

It started off on a clear Thursday, I'm thirteen and in high school my mother is rich from having a job as an assassin so I go to private school. Anyway I was getting bullied (I didn't know I had any powers because I thought I was more human than demon) and my mother was getting concerned but she just kept telling me to ignore them.

"Leave me alone Jake."I said. He was pushing me around with four other people.

"Well, well, well what do we have here fellas." Said Jake as he took my amulet of my neck. "Looks like the baby has a charm from mummy to keep him safe. Well its not working is it mummy's boy." Spat Jake. The other boys laughed.

"Give me that back!" I yelled and before I knew it I was surrounded by a white aura and all the boys flew back. The amulet was floating in mid-air and it glided towards me and then the aura went away. I put the amulet on and could fell power at my fists like I never felt before.

"Get him boys!" Jake shouted. The others complied and charged at me. I hit one with an upper cut to the jaw and he went flying back, I caught another in the stomach. One was running toward me so I side stepped and stuck my arm out, which hit him right in the throat. The other went for my legs so I moved, he missed and I kicked him in the stomach. Jake was the only one left, he ran at me so just put my hand forward and he froze. I moved my hand up and he went off the floor and I slammed him back down.

"Wow, this is serious shit." I managed to say. All the boys were moaning around me on the floor. I ran home as fast as I could.

I slammed the door open and shut it I quickly took of my shoes and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Mom, mom!" I shouted. It was her day off work so she was home.

"What are you doing here you're supposed to be in school?" My mother asked.

"Your not gonna believe what just happened." So we sat down and I told her about the fight.

"Well first off I didn't expect you had and a power like your father but it seems you do."

"Yeah it looks like." I said this sadly, I didn't know my father you see and I felt odd when someone mentioned him.

"Well then this calls for a gift, wait right here." My mother said. I waited; I could here some shuffling upstairs and something being taken. She came back down with something that looked like two swords.

"One is the one you father had." She said giving me the larger sword. I looked at it…Well to me it looked magnificent and not as heavy as it looked. The blade was a bit odd near the tip and it had skull decorations on the handle and some sort of weird wings just before the blade started.

"He called it rebellion and he loved it so much. The other is the one your uncle had." She said. First off I didn't know I had an uncle so I was surprised.

"I have an uncle?" I asked.

"Yes he was your fathers' brother, twin brother to be exact and the older one of the two. Sadly he died a while before you were born but he gave your father his sword." My mother said. I took it, it was in a hard blue sheath with gold ribbons. I took it out, the first thing I noticed was the fact it was feather light I could move it with ease the other thing was the fact it was a samurai sword and folded two thousand times and could cut through just about anything. I kept my uncles one which my mother said is called Yamato and put my fathers in my room.

"Thanks mom!" I said

"No problem Alex." She replied.

Tomorrow at school I concealed my uncles sword in my coat pocket with I cut a hole in to make bigger.

I noticed several different things as I walked down the corridor, like all the big boys moved out of my way and the fittest girls in the school gave me looks that said fuck me and come here you hotty. It felt weird at first but then it felt good because one of the girls I really like looked at me. Her name was Rinoa and was beautiful, her hair was long and black with some brown streaks the most perfect face and great body but she didn't walk over but I didn't mind because I would have expected her to feel weird.

Most of the day went fast without much bad stuff happening to me but as usual I had to move my hair out of the way so I could see the board, My hair is long and brown and at the ends it goes white which I think looks cool.

At the end of school Rinoa came up to me and asked.

"So I guess you're the guy that beat up those other kids, why?"

"They took this away from me." I said as I showed here my amulet.

"And that's why you beat them up huh?"

"Well it is the only memento left behind from my father." I replied.

"Did he die?"

"No he left shortly after I was born so I don't remember him."

"Oh…That would explain it." She said but just then Jake came back with at least fifteen other kids behind him but I didn't care because I had the Yamato with me.

"Ok guys lets beat the shit out of him!" said Jake.

"No leave min alone Jake you fagget." Shouted Rinoa.

"Don't bother Rinoa, I know what to do." I said. Rinoa stepped away.

"Prepare to die Alex! Charge!" shouted Jake. They ran. I threw my coat aside revealing my sword, they stopped dead.

"It's only a fake get him!" said Jake, the other guys didn't move.

"Fake huh?" I said. I moved to a nearby tree and slashed it…They didn't seem to realize what had happened. There was no mark in the tree but was sword was on the other side.

"Oops, sliced across should've been diagonal." I said. I sliced the tree again and this time no mark again but you could clearly see it moving where I cut it. Luckily it wasn't that big but they got the idea. They all stood frozen. Then I did something I always wanted to do, you know when you tense all of you muscles and you become rigid? Well I did that and something really weird happened. Because I was using the Yamato I changed into some sort of demon, all blue and freaky. I thought this was awesome so I had some fun.

"This is the part where you run away." I said except my voice was weird like distorted and hoarse but it was cool. Jake and all his friends just ran away really fast. So I relaxed and I became human again. I was astounded to see Rinoa still there but she looked a bit spooked.

"I think I'll hang round you some more cos I wanna try and get to know and understand you." She said and after that there was a small silence and then we kissed. Oh it was great, this was my first kiss and it was long (tongues were involved) and it felt so right I held her and she held me. I was lost in this amazing feeling and never wanted to end, she felt so soft and vulnerable. We broke apart and looked at each other.

"Well I guess ill see you around." I said.

"Yeah same." She replied but said it in a way which sounded as if she wanted more.

So she walked off and I just went home.


End file.
